Not Exactly Perfect, But Pretty Damn Close
by Destiel and Sterek complete me
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote for the love of Sterek, Fluffy goodness. Them being silly


**This is my first Sterek. Though I have about 4 of them in the making. So Tell me what you think, give me prompts. Ask me to be a beta, anything really. Don't be shy, just ask me.**

* * *

Stiles sat on the couch of the loft typing furiously on his laptop. He was writing a paper at the moment. It wasn't like the paper was due anytime soon, it was just that he was the kind of person that had the: do-it-now-and-have-more-time-for-other-stuff philosophy. The paper wasn't due until about two...three more weeks. It had been assigned yesterday and he was almost done. He just needed to type a couple more paragraphs and he was good.

He didn't look up from the laptop as he heard his boyfriend walk into the loft. He knew that if he looked up, he would instantly be distracted. The wolf had that power over him.

"And what are you doing here?" Derek asked without malice. It wasn't that uncommon to come home and have Stiles waiting for him. Sometimes he'd walk in and the younger teen would be sitting on the sofa on his laptop, like he was now, or on his phone; playing some mindless game. He smiled fondly at the thought. He also loved it when he was just sitting there, waiting with a smile or when he would be reading, he would pick his head up slightly to smile at him over the top of the book. There was something about that that was just so enticing, it drove him wild. His all time favorites had to be when Stiles was cooking for him and when he was waiting in his bed.

"I needed somewhere quiet to write my paper and the pack knows not to come here and make noise and bother the shit out of you, so I came here," he explained as he continued to type, not looking up. The wolf was already distracting him and he wasn't even looking at him.

"And who invited you in?" Derek asked playfully as he walked over.

Stiles noticed that tone was more present in his voice these days. Derek was playful instead of menacing.

The teen chuckled and held up the keys that were splayed out next to him on the couch cushion. "My spare key, that's who.:

Derek scoffed as he sauntered over and sat next to the teen. "How was school?"

Stiles shook his head, finishing the last sentence of the second to last paragraph. "Not now, babe. I'm almost done."

Derek shrugged and picked up the tablet Stiles and the pack had chipped in and got him for a birthday present. Well, Stiles bought the tablet, the pack hooked him up with the whole wifi thing.

In all honesty, Derek didn't care for the thing. It was nice enough and it did a lot, but he didn't care about that. Sure he grew up in the era of technology just like the rest of the pack, but after going so long without it, he didn't really care about it anymore.

He loved the fact that Stiles had gotten this for him, but he knew the only reason the pack had gotten the wifi for him was so that they could have it during pack meetings. That and he had a feeling Stiles had commanded it.

He opened one of the many books that he had downloaded on the tablet and began to read.

Stiles watched him out of the corner of his eyes. He frowned. He closed the laptop, not having finished his paper. "That's it? You're just gonna sit there and read?"

Derek gave him a look that resembled a deer in the headlights. "You basically told me to leave you alone!" he retorted.

Stiles set the laptop down on the coffee table, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and sat back against the couch. The actions were pointless as his arms began to flail and he moved to face Derek as he spoke. "I didn't expect you to listen to me! I wanted you to be your usual romantic self and and sex me up like you usually do!"

Derek scoffed. "And how am I supposed to know that? Just because I am tuned in on your feelings doesn't mean I know what you are thinking!" he argued.

"You never listen to me! Why would you start today?" Stiles said, his arms still flailing.

Derek frowned heavier. It was the face Stiles was used to seeing before they were together. The hardened exterior that was the wall in front of all his emotions. He had gotten past that months ago. He never saw it when it was just the two of them. "Maybe because just last week, someone was complaining that I never listen to them!"

Stiles sighed. "You're right," he said as he moved to take the tablet out of the wolfs hand. He set it down on table. "I'm sorry," he said with a smile. "I shouldn't have acted that way." Stiles threw his right leg over Derek's lap so he was straddling him. He put his arms around the Alpha's neck and connected their foreheads. "Can you forgive me, babe?"

Derek frowned. "No, uh-uh, get off me you little brat," he said as he put his hand on his hips and gently threw him off his lap. He moved to get up and started to cross the room when a weight slammed onto his back. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He felt lips at his ear and that made a chill run up his spine. God, the feeling he got when Stiles did that, it made blood go south.

"C'mon, babe. I said I was sorry," Stiles whispered in his ear.

"Yeah and I said you were a brat."

Stiles smiled and did something he had taught himself a while ago. He swung around so that he could face the Alpha, his legs never leaving his waist.

Stiles looked into the beautiful eyes that belonged to Derek. Right now the wolf was acting hard and like what he was doing wasn't affecting him. His face said one thing but his eyes said something totally different.

Stiles smiled at the wolf before slamming their lips together.

Derek had to admit he was taken a little by surprise. It wasn't very often that Stiles took control. And even when he did, he would act first. Not that he minded, really. He liked it a lot when the younger took control, not that he'd ever tell him that.

Derek moaned into the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut and his hands came to rest against the teens hips. He walked them forward until his shins hit the bed. He leaned down and felt them hit the mattress.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Stiles asked with a cocky smile.

Derek chuckled and settled in between the teens legs. He reconnected their lips and slipped his tongue into the familiar mouth. He never got tired of this. And it was apparent that neither did Stiles judging from the moan that escaped his lips as he reached out behind Derek and pulled him closer.

He listened to the little noises Stiles was making as their tongues slid against each other, loving the feeling. He could feel himself becoming hard and started rolling his body against Derek's.

The action was repeated over and over until Stiles needed to break away for air.

The pair looked into each others eyes. They loved each other. They had only said it once or twice before but that was all that was needed. It was clear in the way they acted with each other.

Derek looked down at him and thought about their sentence. A couple of months ago, they had come up with something they would say to each other. It was their thing. Like a mother would sing 'you are my sunshine' or say 'I love you to the moon and back again' to their children. They said it often and Stiles loved it more than himself.

"Not exactly perfect," Derek started, knowing the boy underneath him would finish the saying. He moved his right hand up and entwined them with Stiles' left hand.

Stiles smiled at Derek. He wasn't usually the one to start it. He closed his eyes, connected their foreheads, and sighed a sigh of contentment. He rubbed their noses together and opened his eyes to look back at the man of his dreams. He rubbed the hand that was in his with his thumb.

"But pretty damn close."

They smiled each other before Derek leaned down and continued kissing the boy of his dreams.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? You like it you hate it? well like I said, I have four more on the way, maybe even more. And those are NOT T-rated. They are all M and two of them might be multi-chaptered. So follow me, or don't and keep a look out for my future Sterek. Most of you who follow me seem to like my writing so I hope you like this and the others to come!**

**Drop me a review! Please tell me anything you like. I love feedback and how do you think I portrayed the couple? I wanna know. :)**


End file.
